


boggarts

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Gay Percy Weasley, Homophobic Language, M/M, Supportive Oliver Wood, Supportive Remus Lupin, Teacher Remus Lupin, fear of being disowned due to sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Professor Lupin decides the students needs some hands-on practice however this leads to Percy's biggest fear as well as his sexuality being exposed
Relationships: (really minorly hinted), Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	boggarts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a longer fic but oh well I never got round to it and am quite busy atm. Thought I might as well publish this bit

“Now, then. Welcome Seventh Year, as you all know this is your final year of NEWTs. Dumbledore has let me know that last’s year’s teacher wasn’t the best so we may have topics you’d like me to go over, and if so you may drop me a letter.” said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class towards the end of the room, where there was nothing except an old wardrobe in which the teachers kept their spare robes. “I think we should start with some hands-on learning, in he—” the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble and banged off the wall loudly, interrupting Remus, “In here is a Boggart.” 

Oliver turned to look at Percy who’s face started paling instantly much like many others in the room. 

“What can you tell me about Boggarts? You should have done this last year as part of your Day-to-day Dangers Topic.”

Snapping out of the terrified trance Percy immediately put up his hand, "It's a shape-shifter that can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most, nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when it’s alone. They like dark, enclosed spaces, such as wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks and occasionally places such as a grandfather clock. The most common spell used to defeat a Boggart is the Riddikulus charm.”

“Well done Mr Weasley, I couldn't have put it better myself,” said Professor Lupin and Oliver smiled to himself as Percy glowed. “So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Which is?"

"Safety in numbers," One of the Ravenclaw girls said smiling, "It'll be too confused as to what to turn into if there are lots of people around."

"Precisely! Now form a line in front of the chest. We can get hands on practice with the Riddikulus charm, there’s no use knowing a spell that you can’t actually preform,” Remus announced to the class, “But before we start I must stress that everyone is afraid of something and that knowledge must not leave this room! Okay first up."

People stepped up and the Boggart assumed a form which the student would change. A swarm of wasps that burst into confetti. An angry parent put into ridiculous clothing. Thunder and lightning into a rainbow. A rejection letter that ripped itself up. Followed by many others when until it finally reached Percy.

Oliver who was waiting in line behind him watched as Percy timidly stepped forwards.

Crack!

The boggart instantly took the shape of Mrs Weasley, except her face was contorted in a way Oliver had never seen before, a mixture of deep disgust and anger and disappointment. She was staring right at Percy who was trembling like a leaf in the wind. Percy raised his wand weakly but before he could mutter the spell Mrs Weasleys voice boomed into the room.

"Percy Ignutas Weasley I have NEVER been more DISGUSTIED in my LIFE! A HOMOSEXUAL! My precious perfect boy is a BLOODY FAGGOT! I always knew you were different from your brothers, so strange and abnormal! You obviously hate your family, why are you trying to dirty our name even more?! You're a sodding poof, a fairy, a ponce, a daffodil, A QUEER! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! NEVER WERE AND NEVER WILL BE! I WANT YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED!"

Percy stood shaking vigorously rooted to the spot, tears streaming down his pale freckled cheeks. "Perce..." Oliver stepped forwards uneasily to rest a hand on his best mates’ shoulder but before he got there Percy turned and bolted through the door his footsteps echoing loudly in the silent classroom. As soon as he was out quiet murmuring broke out across the classroom, Oliver hastily glanced over to Professor Lupin who nodded slightly, giving him silent permission before Oliver turned on his heels hurriedly following his best friend. He heard Lupin sternly tell the remaining students "Like I said earlier none of this leaves the room," as he went out the door.

Oliver was still trying to process the scene that had just played out as he made his way to where he knew the redhead would be. Percy’s biggest fear was being disowned because he is gay. 'Oh Merlin he's gay! I have a chance!' Oliver couldn't help but think, however feeling guilty at the thought he pushed it out and kept running.

Oliver would've been sure Percy's fear would be failing all his classes or maybe even a broomstick due to that prank the twins had played on him as children. Never that. But it was so much more than simply not being excepted. Oliver knew that Mrs Weasley, Percy's loving mother, was the only one who truly celebrated his success and the only one who didn't find it funny that people always made fun of the poor boy. Percy was constantly trying to make his family proud; he didn't want to disappoint the one member who actually cared.

Like he suspected Percy was curled in on himself crying by the ancient tree next to the lake. As he approached the boy Oliver suddenly felt awfully awkward, a feeling he had never really felt before with his best friend. He had comforted the redhead countless times but this topic seemed so much more personal. Should he tell Percy he preferred the company of boys too. Especially boys who were bossy and incredibly ambitious and passionate and wore horn-rimmed glasses and had phenomenal blue eyes that were the colour of the sky on a crisp autumn morning perfect for Quidditch practice and had beautiful freckles that could put the stars to shame and were tall and had curly red hair that looked like fire when the sun hit it right and liked to read all sorts of books and did well in all his classes and cared for his family despite not always showing it and always supported Oliver with his Quidditch dreams and-- Should he confess? Tell Percy that he's been in love with him since their third year.

No. He couldn't. Not now. Not with Percy in such a vulnerable state.

Despite all his limbs feeling the wrong shapes and sizes he summoned up the courage and sank down next to Percy gently putting an arm around the boy. Oliver felt him stiffen in his grasp, fighting but failing to pull away. "Perce you could've told me..." He whispered gently, "What that I'm a bloody poof?” Percy mumbled into Oliver shoulder, “It’s fine really, you’re still the same, nothing’s changed.” Responded Oliver frowning slightly, his hand going to stroke the red curls, “I—” Oliver started but was interrupted as a piece of paper addressed to Percy fell on his lap. 

“Oh Merlin,” said Percy reading the note, “Professor Lupin wants to talk to me before lunch.” 

“It’ll be fine, he probably just wants to check up on you. I mean you did run out of his class looking quite upset… I’ll come with if you’d like.” Oliver said reading the note over Percy’s shoulder.

Realising that it was almost lunch already the two boys started making their way back to the classroom which was already empty of students when they got there. Percy walked in quietly and stood in front of Remus who smiled gently.

“Mr Weasley, Percy,” said Remus looking at the young boy whose gaze was fixed on the floor, “It’s okay, everybody has their fears, whatever it may be. And I for one know how terrifying the idea of those close to you not accepting who you are can be... Not just because I’m a werewolf.” At that Percy’s head snapped up to look at his professor, “You mean… You’re also...?” 

“Yes.” Said Remus smiling, “And I shall let you know that I was very close to your parents back when I was in the Order. They didn’t have a problem with it, they were very supportive actually.” Percy nodded feeling the tiniest bit of relief, “However if you need to talk, my doors always open.”

“Thank you, Professor.” 

Remus smiled, “I’ll call you and Mr Wood back to practice the spell some other day, apart from that I hope you enjoy lunch.” 

Percy was about to turn to walk out the door when Remus lay a hand on his shoulder, “You’ve got a good friend there,” he said nodding at Oliver who was standing at the door, “Keep him close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asks and requests open on my [Tumblr](https://boijustletmebe.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
